


Birch

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Forests, Love, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Spirits, Spiritual, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Jeonghan blooms as a Scandinavian Birch in Seungcheol's back garden
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Cymry Paganaith [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Kudos: 4





	Birch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm missing things with this coronavirus; walks in the forest, seeing people. *sigh*  
> Anyway, not much I can do about it.   
> I hope you like this. Writing is all I'm doing at the moment. In Indigenous Cymry Paganaith, we have birth trees. I'm going to work all the way through them, in this series

They said music could help plants grow. The sane people didn't say that music could re-awaken those life lost long ago. Jeonghan was a Scandinavian Birch in Seungcheol's back garden. It was Mid-Autumn. At that time of year, Jeonghan's skin glowed luminescently white with harsh grey markings getting wet with rain; his hair went from vibrant green backed with silver and edged with black to yellow. When he came inside Seungcheol's house, he covered his naked white chest with his hands awkwardly. 

His eyes are huge and luminous, the sane grey markings as the birch. His hair fell long ans yellow like curtains either side of his sharp-jawed ovular face. Sometimes one if the sides would go down over his shoulder, going down his back. 

Jeonghan's hair went to his feet. Seungcheol was utterly entranced by Jeonghan everytime he sawn him, thin and other-wordly, sharp, gaunt cheekbones that curved outwardly with dark, slanted eyes. 

He was the Birch tree, but, then, just the spirit of it. They were both. Was it the tree transcending or the human transcending? Seungcheol couldn't understand it. He couldn't work it out.

It was hard for him.

Jeonghan's skin felt human when he came inside Jeonghan's house. But when he was the Birch, his skin was like the bark of the tree; hands perfectly formed, fingers, nails, all from white-opaline bark with black markings and the occasional spread of orange lichen. 

His torso and chest, his face, his eyes illuminated and in-human - it made Seungcheol's head spin. But when he left the garden and came inside, that was when he changed. Seungcheol could touch him then, hold him like a human. 

Seungcheol had played his guitar sometimes when he had first moved into his house; he hadn't noticed how the tree swayed outside. If he ever had glanced, he thought it was the wind. But there was nearly no wind. 

Jeonghan lay asleep beside Seungcheol in his bed. Seungcheol ran the back of his index finger down the side of Jeonghan's face; Jeonghan lay on his left side, fucked up against Seungcheol's body. He thought. "Hannie?" He asked. Jeonghan's closed eyelids fluttered in his sleep.

Seungcheol sighed. He'd tell Jeonghan another day. Jeonghan's hand came over to rest on Jeonghan's chest. Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hand there. 


End file.
